


of parties and closets

by fruitbattery



Series: The Mighty Nein in College 2: Explicit Boogaloo [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Other, Public-ish Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Tail Fucking, caleb widogast is a big gay mess, they/them molly, trans caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery
Summary: Caleb has never been drunk before. It's just his luck that the first time he is, he meets a certain Mollymauk Tealeaf.





	1. shiver

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of a prequel to the whole M9 college universe.

Caleb is vibrating.

He knows it’s not his phone; he checked. He’s also checked that he didn’t accidentally bring his vibrator with him; he’s never done that before, but he wouldn’t put it past himself. Caleb decides it must be the beer. Yes, that would be it.

He glances around the room, taking stock of the situation. He’s still in the living room of someone who’s practically a stranger, after all. From behind him on the screened porch, he can hear laughter and smell something pungent. He shakes his head, remembering how it went when he’d tried to join them not half an hour earlier. A kind older girl had showed him how to put his thumb over the hole and breathe in while she lit it for him, and he’d ended up coughing himself out of the room. Best not try that again, he thinks. Scanning the room in front of him, he sees a stocky dwarf laughing on the lap of a dark-skinned human, Nott playing cards with what appears to be a half-elven woman, and then.

Then.

A purple tiefling leaning effortlessly against the wall, bottle in hand. As Caleb watches, the figure raises the bottle to their lips and takes a long, almost obscene swig, their throat muscles visibly working. Caleb doesn’t even realize he’s been staring until the tiefling finishes the drink, tosses the bottle in the trash, and looks over at him.

_Shit._

The smirk that creeps over their face is an absolute sight to behold. Caleb thinks he can feel his feet slowly rooting to the ground as the figure stares at him, glances down his body and back up, and actually _licks their lips._

Before the flirting can go any further, though, a voice comes from behind him. He turns around to see a bluish green half-orc man asking him, “Would you like to play a drinking game?” Caleb isn’t sure he likes the taste of beer enough to drink a ton of it, but seeing that the purple tiefling has already sat on the floor up against the TV cabinet, Caleb says “fuck it, sure,” and sits down too.

The game is simple– the group counts around the circle until they get to 21, and whenever that happens, everyone drinks. There are rules to the numbers, though– things are always more complicated, Caleb thinks– and whenever someone messes up, they have to drink. Soon almost too soon, Caleb is right on the edge of tipsy and _drunk_. Glancing over, the tiefling is fine, but also appears to be looking in his direction. Caleb blushes scarlet and looks down.

A few more rounds pass, when out of nowhere, the tiefling stands up. “Drinking is all well and good, but frankly, I like remembering what I did at things like these. Anyone want to help me make it memorable?” Their eyes are definitely looking right at Caleb’s, and he has to turn away with the intensity of it all. The background chatter and music are beginning to fade into a pleasant, loud stream of noise, and all he’s paying attention to is the purple figure setting up a new game in front of him. Caleb is handed a playing card and told not to show it to anyone but himself. Next to him, the dark skinned woman is complaining, “Ugh, I’m the king for something fuckin’ new. I never have good ideas for this shit!” The dwarf who was on her lap earlier whispers something in her ear, and she grins. “OK. Two and five, you go do 7 minutes in heaven.”

Caleb looks at his card. Five. _Shit._ Well, he agreed to play, didn’t he? He stands up. Across the circle, the tiefling stands up and shows their card. Two.

_Shit._

“Well, looks like we’ll be having some fun then, doesn’t it…” Caleb takes a little too long to realize that the tiefling is asking his name. “Caleb.” “Molly. The pleasure is mine,” they grin, and lead Caleb by the hand around the corner. Molly pulls open a slatted French closet door, and gestures gracefully before them. “After you.”

Caleb goes, stumbling a little over a pair of shoes in the entryway of the closet. Inside, he only catches a glimpse of racks of clothing and a bolster pillow sitting in the back of the closet before Molly shuts the door, plunging the closet into near-darkness. There’s a beat before Caleb hears a tap, and a small fluorescent light stuck to the ceiling flares to life. Molly saunters past him and sits down in front of the bolster, crossing their legs and patting the floor in front of them. Caleb sits a few feet away and faces Molly properly for the first time.

“So,” begins Molly. “What I really want to do now is fuck, but it’s pretty clear that you’re in no fit state to do that.” Caleb blinks. That much honesty and respect was not what he was expecting from a stranger at a party, and he feels almost… disappointed? But before that train of thought can get any further, Molly continues. “Don’t worry, I’d be perfectly happy to fuck when you aren’t absolutely blitzed. But for now, what would you like to do?” 

This stranger is actually giving Caleb a choice. He is so not used to this. Caleb considers it for a moment, heat rising in his cheeks, before realizing what he wants.

“Could you…” He can’t get it out. Molly leans back against the bolster, and Caleb can tell that all of their attention is focused on him. Caleb can feel his cheeks get redder. “Could you… talk to me?”

Molly chuckles, a chuckle in a lower register than Caleb has heard previously from them. “Darling, I’m already talking to you.” The endearment sets off _something_ low in Caleb’s belly. He tries to speak again. “I know, but about what you said earlier…”

A knowing smile spreads across Molly’s face like warm molasses. Caleb feels his brain go sticky and even slower than it already is. “So you want me to do that kind of talking. I see where you’re coming from.” Caleb nods shakily, relieved that he managed to communicate his thought without having to say it out loud. “Come here then.” Molly pats their lap. Most of Caleb’s conscious thought leaves his brain, as if carried by a pack of nervous sparrows, and he can barely manage to shuffle over awkwardly on his knees. Molly pats the ground between their legs and Caleb just goes, turning around and sitting down, leaning his back against Molly’s amazingly soft body.

Caleb can feel Molly smile against his hair. “Well, for starters, I’m not sure if I’d want my cock in your ass or your cock in mine.”

Caleb is redder than he’s ever been in his life as he stutters and mumbles, “Well, ah, I’d love that, but my uh, well, it doesn’t work that way…” He trails off as Molly cranes their neck to look down at him with a smile. “I understand, don’t worry. Any terminology you’d like me to use?” Caleb is a little taken aback at Molly’s kindness, but he soon finds his voice. “Anything… anything. I don’t mind.” Molly’s grin turns wicked again. “Well, in that case, why don’t I start by sucking your cock.” Caleb feels the heat from his cheeks expand to fill his stomach and pool in his boxers. Without meaning to, he actually squirms a little in Molly’s lap and moans. Caleb feels Molly shift behind him, and feels the beginning of an erection on his backside. Molly is talking again. “How many fingers do you like in your hole, sweetheart?”

Caleb physically shudders at the meeting of the sweet endearment and the filthy words. He struggles to form a response. “T-two is perfect,” he pants. Molly leans closer, and Caleb can feel their breath on his ear as they purr, “How would you feel about three? Would you like me to push you a little?” Caleb nods frantically. He feels like he might burn up, sitting there on the floor of the closet, feeling so many sensations all at once. He can tell that Molly wants badly to touch him but feels like they shouldn’t– he keeps feeling a hand on his hip, and then one on his thigh, or his stomach. But they never stay for long. Caleb wants them to, damn it! He wants Molly to touch him wherever they want, to flip him over and grind him into the floor until he’s nothing more than a puddle. He realizes that he’s dripping wet, and that his knees are itching in the telltale way that they do when he’s actually being stimulated.

Molly is asking him a question, he realizes after a while. “What?”

“Darling, I was asking if you’d like me to mark you.” Caleb lets out an involuntary _ngh._ God, does he ever. He feels himself nodding again, and Molly’s sharp, wonderful teeth barely grazing the back of his neck. The sensation sets off a spark somewhere in the region of his lower back. His dick is absolutely throbbing with the need to be touched. Molly continues, “Well, if I had my way, I’d pin you to the floor and kiss you. First here…” and they gently brush a clawed thumb across Caleb’s lips. Caleb subconsciously flicks out his tongue as it passes and tastes sweat and weed and spices. It’s _heady_ , and Caleb wants more of it, and now.

“And then I’d kiss you here, and here…” Molly’s claw scratches gently at the edge of Caleb’s mouth, along the shell of his ear, and descending onto his neck, as their tail winds sinuously around Caleb’s leg. Caleb is quivering as Molly continues, “God, you’re _beautiful._ Fucking hell, I’ve never seen anything like it. I think I’d like to bite you here… and here… and here…” Neck. Collarbone. Lower belly. Each time, Caleb lets out a little cry or a whine. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his LIFE. Molly’s voice is getting softer and sweeter as they murmur, “and then I would absolutely love to kiss you here…” Their hand is wandering towards the top of Caleb’s boxers. He’s got his eyes closed and his breath held as he feels Molly’s breath getting closer to his lips…

Caleb nearly bangs his head, hard, into Molly’s nose at the loud rap on the door. His eyes snap open as he hears someone’s voice outside their closet: “Time’s up, ya freaks! Come join the party again!” Caleb lets out a shaky sigh, and slides fully onto the floor. Above him, he’s dimly aware of Molly getting up and giving a long, drawn out stretch. Caleb can appreciate the picture; Molly isn’t particularly curvy but they’re _soft_ , with a bit of belly poking out where their shirt rides up, and an incredibly prominent bulge in their pants. Caleb must have licked his lips, because Molly catches his eyes and crooks their finger. _Come here,_ they’re clearly saying.

Caleb makes a monumental effort to stand, but his legs seem to have ceased to function. Molly bends down and embraces Caleb under his armpits, and between the two of them, they get Caleb to his feet. His knees are shaking, and he’s wetter than he’s ever been in his life, but he and Molly open the closet door together and quietly rejoin the party. The next people chosen to go in the closet turn out to be the dwarf, the dark skinned woman, a little blue tiefling, and a six-plus foot tall woman with impressive dreads. The four of them eagerly rise and disappear around the corner, as Caleb’s attention is slipping down, down into sleep…


	2. shimmy

Caleb wakes up in a stranger’s bed, his head hurting more than it ever has in his life. Opening his eyes, the light of the room almost blinds him, but he manages to see a note that’s been left next to the pillow. 

_My darling Caleb,  
While I terribly regret not being there when you woke up, my dumb ass has a 9AM class. Drink the water and take the ibuprofen. I charged your phone so you could get home. As for what happened last night… well, I do hope you remember soon. (Don’t worry, I don’t think you did anything you’d regret.) I hope I see you around soon! <3 M.T._

“What?” Caleb has no idea who M.T. is, or what they may have done to him last night. He’s glad to see, though, that there is indeed a glass of water and a few red capsules on the bedside table. Caleb takes the pills and drinks the water. He’s pulling his shoes on when an image comes back to him.

A long purple throat swallowing obscenely around a beer bottle. The five of hearts, clutched tightly in his hand. A darkened closet, the feeling of breath against his ear…

Fuck, he’s horny in someone else’s bedroom now. He shakes his head a little to clear it, grabs what little stuff he’d brought to the party, and manages to find the stairs without too much trouble. As he passes the kitchen, he sees a half-elven woman with a patch of black scales, popping a few pieces of bread into the toaster. “Good! You’re awake! Molly told me they’d left you up there to sleep it off. Want some coffee? There’ll be toast in a sec.” 

”Both of those things sound absolutely divine.” 

Caleb sits weakly at the table, and the woman hands him a steaming mug. “Sugar’s right in front of you, and let me know if you want any dairy products.” 

“I’m good, thank you, I drink it black.” 

She shrugs. “Suit yourself. I’m Cali, by the way.” Caleb nods in her direction. “And you must be Caleb. Molly told me all about you.” 

Caleb feels the heat start to rise in his cheeks again as more images flash through his mind. 

“Ah– they did?”

Cali laughs. “No sordid details or anything like that. They just told me they’d met a very pretty boy and taken him into the closet for a bit.” Caleb groans and drops his head to the table. “In fairness,” Cali continues, “this is definitely not the first time they’ve done that.” Caleb’s heart sinks a little; he hadn’t even realized it had risen. He decidedly does not want to think about why he just felt what he felt, so he satisfies himself with attempting to sink further into the table.

Before he can succeed, the toaster dings, and Cali hands him a piece of toast. “Eat this, you seem like you need it. I’m not far from campus here, there are buses that run every fifteen minutes or so.” Caleb thanks her and checks Google Maps on his phone. They’re actually surprisingly close to his and Nott’s apartment, so he bids Cali a distracted farewell and heads off home.

In the next few days, Caleb throws his entire self into his work. With spring finals fast approaching, his days are spent curled up in one of the armchairs in his living room, reading over his notes and scribbling new ones. His nights are spent fleetingly recalling the night of the party, and wishing he didn’t want to see Molly again as badly as he does. Caleb knows how party hookups are supposed to go. They aren’t supposed to be tender and caring, with the top asking the bottom what they’re comfortable with, and actually restraining themselves if one party is too drunk to consent. They’re supposed to be quick and dirty, both parties get their rocks off and then done. Over.

They aren’t supposed to involve dumb, stupid _feelings_.

Caleb does try to avoid thinking about this topic when alone in his room, because when he does, it inevitably ends with his thoughts on purple, sharp smiles and hot breath on his ear. Which, in turn, leads to Caleb’s hand on his cock and his fist in his mouth, trying not to disturb Nott as he squirms and gasps. It leads to him having to change his underwear. He didn’t even know he could get that wet, months into T.

It’s the better part of a week before he, inevitably, runs into Molly again. He’s finally gotten out of the house to study, thinking that a change of pace might do him some good. So he heads to the library. The warm, early-May air caresses his face as he walks down the green to the library. He finds an open study booth in the corner of the floor, pulls out his notebooks, and gets to work.

He hasn’t been at it twenty minutes when he feels something nudge at his ankle. Confused, craning his neck to see what it is, he’s rewarded with the sight of a purple, spade-tipped tail.

“What the…”

Looking over the relatively low divider between his booth and the one across from it, he sees just the top of someone’s curly dark hair. Lifting himself up in his seat, he peers over the divider and almost instantly plops back down in his seat. It’s _Molly._.

“What the fuck, Molly? It’s actually you?” he whispers, and immediately blushes again. Molly doesn’t need to know how badly he’d wanted to see them again! He hears a soft shushing noise from behind the divider, filtered through what Caleb could swear must be a knowing smirk. “Just do your work, I’ll do mine.”

Caleb bends down to his books again, ears burning. It’s not long before he feels the tail inching its way up his calf. He starts to say something, but before he can, he hears the same “shhhh…” Ears getting redder, he resolves to ignore the tail as it climbs steadily up his leg. A minute later, it’s reached his crotch, and he has to bite back a gasp as it languidly brushes his clit through his thin shorts. Caleb tries to shift backwards to avoid it, but he’s reached the back of his chair. The tail stills, and he hears a soft whisper from across the divider again.

“OK?”

Caleb already doesn’t trust himself to speak without sounding raspy and hoarse, so he settles for reaching under the table and hooking Molly’s ankle with his, gently moving it up and down their calf. He hears a small, satisfied hum before the tail resumes, rubbing against his cock with no preamble. Caleb has to bite down on his fist again to stop from whimpering as his pencil drops to the table. After a minute, he feels the tail prodding further back. He shifts his hips forward, and _oh_. Now he can properly _grind_ on Molly’s tail.

Which he does, with zero hesitation.

Caleb’s face is flushed with shame and arousal as he shifts his hips around on the chair. It’s not an optimal angle, but the thrill of it and the fact that it’s _Molly,_ who not long ago had held Caleb in their arms and whispered all the naughty things they wanted to do to him, is enough. In a shockingly short amount of time, Caleb is embarrassingly close to coming, in full view of anyone who might come around the corner at that moment.

Of course, as soon as he has that thought, someone comes around the corner.

Caleb stops moving immediately and hastily removes his fist from his mouth, wiping it on his jeans. The person, who Caleb notices is the same blue tiefling from the party, appears to be there for Molly and not Caleb, thank god. As she’s asking them some innocent question about a class they apparently share, Caleb feels Molly’s tail moving again, but this time down his leg. It gets to the bottom of his shorts and starts pushing up, up, under his shorts to flick against his clit again.

Caleb’s brain goes into overdrive almost immediately. One part of him is attempting, with little success, to telepathically tell Molly to stop _right now_ , and part of him is doing his best to keep his breathing even and quiet, but the biggest part by far is focusing on how good he’s feeling. It should not feel this good, he thinks, to be being rubbed over his underwear in the middle of the library. If he’d been watching this scene as a porn video, he’d be too distracted by thoughts of “that could not possibly feel THAT good” to enjoy the video. But it does. By fuck, it does.

The blue tiefling is still there when Caleb looks up a minute later. By the looks of it, her and Molly have moved past the class talk and are just chatting. When Caleb is absolutely sure she’s not looking, he starts moving again. He’s rewarded by the tail flicking against him, more rapidly almost than his own fingers could have managed. He drops his head to the desk, a mirror of his action from the morning after he met this madman, and pretends to be asleep or suffering from serious nerves as he frantically shifts in his seat.

The orgasm doesn’t hit him out of nowhere. He feels it coming a mile away; he’s so fucking close, and he just keeps moving desperately and Molly keeps flicking at him with their tail through his underwear–

He has to bite his own lip and grip the table, hard, to keep from flailing and jerking around as his limbs seize up. He wants to convulse, he wants to kick his legs around or draw his knees to his chest, he wants to cry out. His head goes pleasantly fuzzy, and he’s sure he’s making a stupid face. He’s lucky his face is still in the desk. When he comes back to himself, the first thing he feels is the tail still stroking his clit, gently. It’s poked itself up the leg of his boxers and just kept going. Caleb nearly wails aloud at how good it feels, while at the same time being way too much. He sees that the blue tiefling is gone now, and that there’s no one whose line of sight he’s in. He gives Molly’s ankle another nudge, and has to bite his fist again to keep from crying out, again. Much sooner than he expected, he’s fighting the urge to convulse again as a surge of what feels like electricity crackles through his body from the tail.

Pretty soon, he feels the tail withdraw from his underwear, gasping a little at the last shock of contact. His underwear is incredibly wet, to the point where it’s a little uncomfortable. Caleb stands up quickly, on shaky knees. “I… should go.” He shoves his notebooks and laptop back into his bag and starts to head away from the table. On one last looks back, he sees that Molly hasn’t moved except to stand up. As he watches, they bring their tail to their mouth and, slowly, lick a stripe up the end of it. Caleb turns even redder and hurries off towards the stairs.

Holy _fuck._ He is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it looks like two chapters turned into three. Whoops? This was supposed to be a smutty one-shot. Oh well.


	3. shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has some Feelings (tm). How will he ever work them out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof. This is now probably the single longest thing I have ever written, and this is the inevitable conclusion. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 3

Laying in bed in his apartment, Caleb is thinking hard. For the first time in a good week, he is actively steering his thoughts away from that night in the closet or that day in the library, and instead focusing on his morning with Cali. When she’d said he wasn’t the first person Molly had done this with. Caleb doesn’t know why that statement makes him feel the way he does– slightly cocked on his axis, heavy and unsettled and uncomfortable. _No_ , he thinks fiercely to himself. _Of course you were not their first, you just think that the encounter was special because they were yours._ He gets up and paces his small bedroom, end to end. The sheer curtains flutter in the late spring breeze coming through the windows. Outside, he can hear the shouts of partygoers passing by on the street below. Somehow, he wants nothing more than to join them.

Before he realizes it, Caleb’s feet are walking over to his dresser. He pulls on a pair of gym shorts and a light cardigan and grabs his keys from the top of the dresser. Slipping his Birkenstocks on, he heads through the darkened living room, down the stairs, and out into the night. 

Caleb doesn’t know where he wants to be going. All he knows is that he needs to _move,_ to chase away the nagging reminder in the back of his head that he’s _leaving_ for the summer in three days. He really doesn’t want to. His first year of college has been a blessing. At home, there’s always one sibling or another to look after, a parent or two hovering over his shoulder. Here, it’s him and Nott in the apartment she’s somehow scored them (and convinced Caleb to let her pay the rent), and that’s it. He has his classes, but those are secondary to the sheer freedom of it all. 

As Caleb walks faster and faster, his thoughts turn more towards home, and a terrible sense of dread wells up in him. He doesn’t want to go home. He doesn’t want to pack his few belongings into a suitcase and take the lonely train six hours to a cold huge house that’s always full but so, so empty–

He realizes he’s running. Running and crying. Caleb feels tears trickling backwards towards his ears as his feet pound on the pavement, carrying him gods know where. He only sees the figure in front of him at the last moment as they collide, the impact sending both of them to the ground. The person now under him gives out a meaty “oof!” as they land on their back on the ground.

“Molly?” Oh, fuck. Fucking hell. The one person he’s been trying to avoid is now spread out on the ground below him, making little choking sounds and waving their hands around. “Molly! Can you breathe?” Splutter. Gasp, and then–

“Fuck, _guh_ , give me a second here.” Caleb notices that Molly had been walking with another person, who he now sees is the same blue tiefling from the party and the library. She’s in the process of bending down over Molly, very worried. 

“Molly! Talk to me! Do you need me to do CPR? I’m really good–”

“Fuck, Jester, I’m alright. Give us a hand, would ya?” Jester offers Caleb her hand. Caleb takes it and hauls himself up, with the assistance of the shockingly strong woman in front of him. Hastily wiping his face, he pants for a second while Jester hauls Molly to their feet as well. “So, we meet again for the third time.”

 

In spite of himself, Caleb feels himself redden, and he hangs his head. “Fuck I’m so sorry– Molly are you injured–” 

Molly laughs, breathless and hoarse, and Caleb twitches minutely at the sound. “Well, I did just get the wind knocked out of me, but I can breathe now, and I just got this close to that handsome mug, so I’d say that puts me at a net positive.” Fuck. Caleb just knows how red he is as Jester speaks up.

“Hello, Caleb! We met each other at the party, no?” She has a cheerful, lilting voice with a touch of some unidentifiable accent. It puts Caleb at ease very quickly. “Well, technically we did not meet. Technically. But I did see you across the room. You were sooo looking at Molly.” 

_Damn. Strong and perceptive. I can see what Molly sees in her._ Caleb shakes that thought away. “So you two, are you…” Caleb awkwardly flaps his hand between the two tieflings. 

Molly laughs. “No, we have more of a… different arrangement. No romance involved.”

“What they mean,” Jester says, “is that we fuck. Not exclusively.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Caleb can’t help but wonder at the openness he’s seen both of them display, with each other and with the world at large. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get quite that comfortable with anyone. “So, Caleb. Any reason you were running so fast, so late at night? Were you–” Molly’s whole demeanor changes in an instant. Suddenly their whole body is tense. They look almost… scared? “Is someone chasing you? Should we hide?”

Caleb shakes his head, feeling a bit foolish. “No one was chasing me. Just… my own thoughts, I suppose.” 

Molly looks even more concerned at that. “Your thoughts… were chasing you? You sure you’re alright?” 

Caleb nods weakly. “Just… a figure of speech. I was sad and feeling cooped up, so I decided to take a walk, and... “ He trails off. He’s not sure how he came to be running, exactly, but there’s no good explanation, he’s sure. Molly is looking at him with an expression that Caleb would normally shrug off as unreadable, but when he pushes past the surface layer of Feelings, he realizes it’s concern. Molly is _concerned_ about him. 

Caleb feels the crusty hand on his heart loosen, and another, gentler one slip in underneath it. The hand is purple and clawed, but it supports him with a gentle strength that he hasn’t felt in a long, long time. He feels Molly’s physical hand slip into his, and Jester’s small, cool blue one slip into his other hand. Together, the tieflings walk the human back towards campus and, presumably, towards Molly’s dorm. When they’re almost there, Caleb notices Jester has her phone out, but she puts it away pretty quickly. “Fjord and I had a date, I’m just telling him where to meet me.”

“Was it gonna be where we’re going? I don’t want to inconvenience you–” Caleb starts to protest, but Jester shushes him immediately. 

“No, this is important. We’ll go… well not to my room because Yasha’s there with Beau. We’ll find a place.” Her phone buzzes again, and she looks down. “Oh, he’s meeting me in the library.” Caleb looks at Molly and has to bite his lip for second to keep from grinning. “Molly, Caleb, are you two alright by yourselves?”

Molly looks to Caleb for an answer, squeezing his hand lightly. Caleb’s voice is currently resting somewhere very deep in his body, but he manages to drag it up and respond, “Ja, we are fine. Thank you.” He doesn’t think about how choked he sounds, or how _good_ it feels for someone to care what he’s thinking. Jester grins and waves before slipping her hand out of Caleb’s and heading off in the direction of the center of campus. He feels Molly redouble their grip on his left hand and lead him slightly in that direction, towards a large brick building that Caleb recognizes as the main residence hall for first years. 

Caleb isn’t sure how on earth Mollymauk can actually find their room in the twisted maze of hallways, but they do eventually reach the right door. The names “Mollymauk Tealeaf” and “Fjord Tough” are written on a whiteboard hung on the door. Caleb turns to properly look at Molly for the first time since Jester had left. “Is your roommate really named after a car?”

Molly laughs quite heartily. “Nope. Neither of those last names are real. I don’t tell mine to anyone, and Fjord kind of hates his. I’ll let him tell you himself if you ever meet him.” Caleb tries to clear his head of his remaining weird juju from the night as Molly pushes the door to their room open. 

The first thing Caleb notices is that the room smells _divine._ Cinnamon and cloves and the faint smell of the sea are the first scents that assault Caleb’s nostrils, followed by the less pleasant, though faint, smell of stale weed. One bed is impeccably neat, with a blue anchor-patterned duvet and a bare wall. Given the other bed, Caleb assumes that the first one belongs to Molly’s unseen roommate. The other bed is resplendent in reds and blues and greens and oranges, in the covers and the pillows and _holy shit_ they’ve actually hung blankets from the ceiling. Caleb already wants to live there. The wall is taken up by a truly horrible oversized poster of some generic-looking anime dragon. Caleb is floored by how… Molly the bed looks.

Molly brushes past him and hops up on the bed, curling up against a very similar bolster to the one in the closet that night. Caleb blushes as Molly pats the bed in front of them, and hops up to sit face-to-face with Molly once more. Now that he’s under the hangings, he notices that Molly’s tacked up fairy lights above the bed as well. They lend the whole scene an ethereal, dancing glow. He’s glad that Molly seems to be formulating words to say, since his own tongue now feels like it’s been glued to the roof of his mouth.

Molly gestures towards themself. “Do you wanna come any closer?” Caleb considers it and shakes his head. He still feels too raw to get close right away. Molly seems to understand, though, and goes on. “Alright. Do you want to talk about what got you running through the street at one in the morning?”

Caleb hesitates while his tongue uncleaves from his hard palate. He can’t stall for long, though. Molly’s words seem to have knocked on something deep inside of him, and his problems come pouring out. “Well, for starters, I _really_ do not want to go home. I have all these siblings to take care of, see, because my parents are never around. And when they are around, they are always right down my neck. ‘Caleb do this’ and ‘Caleb do that’ and always, always ‘do better. Do something else.’ I was never, ever good enough for them.”

Molly is looking at Caleb with an unreadable expression as Caleb continues, “and I’m supposed to leave for the summer in three days and I do not _want_ to, it is so nice here! I can do my own shit and my parents do not care enough to check up on me constantly. It is just me and my best friend in an apartment, and neither of us cares if it gets smelly because she doesn’t even have a sense of smell!” Caleb can feel something hot pressing up behind his eyes, and a near-paralyzing ache is starting in his throat, but he presses on. “And then came last week at the party, and it was my first time at a party and my first time drinking and I was so nervous, and then I was drunk and it was _fun!_ I was really hoping I could complete the picture and hook up with someone, just quick and dirty, because I–” Caleb almost can’t say it but– “I have never done anything like that with anyone, ever, and I just wanted to get it out of the way. And then you came along, and you were respectful, and you didn’t try and score some when I was drunk, and you–”

Caleb’s eyes have given up at this point, and his tears are flowing freely. “You showed me a good time while making sure I wouldn’t regret it the next morning, and god it was hot, it really was, and you made me feel so special, and you put me to bed when I passed out! And then I woke up the next morning and I was talking with Cali and I found out that you have done this with other people, which of course you have, you are very attractive… but I just feel stupid for thinking I was somehow different.” Caleb sniffles. Molly seems to somehow be at a loss for words. They look shocked and upset, but Caleb just has to continue. “I am so sorry to dump this all on you, but I… I should go.”

As Caleb turns away and makes to get off the bed, he feels a hand on his cheek. He turns, and Molly is wiping the tears off of his cheeks and shaking their head. “Caleb. _Oh,_ Caleb. You really thought that. Jeez. Stay a minute?” Caleb considers it, feet dangling off the edge of Molly’s bed. In the glow of the fairy lights, Molly looks exhausted, and Caleb wonders how much sleep they’ve been getting. Caleb scoots back onto the bed, but leaves his legs dangling over the edge. “Good. Now, I’m going to tell you how I feel.” Caleb nods shortly as Molly interlaces their own hands, looking down at their lap, and starts to fiddle with their claws. 

“Caleb, you were not the first person I have ever brought into that closet. That much of what Cali said is true. But what she didn’t know to tell you, Caleb, is that sitting there, watching you shiver apart, I wanted you to be the last.”

Caleb can’t help but gape a little. Had he been that horrendously unsexy?

Molly continues. “I wanted to hold you like that again, in a proper bed. Really, I’d happily do all those things I mentioned in any old hidey-hole, but I got the sense that you deserved something a little nicer. What happened in the library was, truly, not how I imagined it, because I _wanted_ to do all of those silly little things I talked about in the closet.”

Caleb swallows and finds his voice once more. “Yes, I would like that as well.” The sick, twisting snake of feelings in his gut slowly starts to relax, and he feels a gentle trickle of warmth start filling up his entire body from somewhere around his solar plexus. He brings his legs back onto the bed, away from Molly, and awkwardly scootches backwards until he feels Molly’s chest on his back.

He feels Molly tense, and then relax further than they had been before. Being in this position sober is nicer than he’d expected. Being able to actually touch and feel and know for certain that he will never, ever forget a second of this. It’s fairly wonderful.

It grows nicer still when, after a moment’s hesitation, Molly leans over and kisses him on the forehead. Caleb can feel that their lips are a little dry, but incredibly smooth nonetheless, and a little warmer than the human normal. Caleb sits up and turns around in Molly’s lap. Before either of them can think too much about it, there’s a rush of heads towards each other and finally. _Finally._ They’re kissing.

Molly starts chaste. Soon, Caleb feels dry, soft lips shift inexorably up into a grin, and he just has to pull away to grin back. “OK?” he asks Molly, who looks vaguely thunderstruck and very, very happy. 

Molly throws their head back and laughs. The sound isn’t _beautiful_ , per se, but it brings a surge of joy to Caleb’s heart all the same. “You’re gonna get yours. _Oh_ yes, Mr. Caleb.” Caleb can’t help it; he actually _giggles,_ ducking his face into Molly’s shoulder before popping back up and actually pushing their shoulders down into the mattress. 

Molly _goes_ with a squeak and a groan. “You are ridiculous,” mutters Caleb. “Come here.” This time, it’s definitely Caleb who initiates the kiss, and this time, it goes much faster. Before he loses himself too completely, Caleb feels the tip of a fang on his lip. It sparks _something_ in his lower abdomen, and he groans before flicking his tongue out across Molly’s lips, which instantly part. Caleb isn’t sure what to do at this point, so he lets Molly take the lead. Molly swipes their tongue across the tip of Caleb’s, who groans once again when he realizes it’s _forked_. 

With every whimpering groan, Caleb can feel Molly sinking lower into the mattress. Molly’s claws are everywhere; raking down Caleb’s side, tangling in his hair, roaming lower to grip his ass. He feels hands tight on his hips, tugging him sideways towards the wall, and he goes, allowing Molly to flip them over. This is so much better. Now Caleb takes his turn to rake his nails over Molly’s sides and in their hair, enjoying the little groans and squirms and how they feel on top of him. Caleb shifts his knees apart to grant Molly a better angle, as their lips come apart once, twice, three times. The gentle pecks mixed with more intense kissing are driving Caleb absolutely nuts.

After a while, Molly pulls back. Caleb is about to protest when he feels teeth start to graze his neck near his shoulder. _God._ Molly is just absolutely going to town on his neck, and he can feel their curly black hair on his chin, and the curled and jewelry-studded edge of a horn. Caleb’s probably making an embarrassing amount of noise, but he honestly _does not care_. Caleb is starting to slip into a haze of sensation; his consciousness is zeroing in on the points where Molly is touching him. His neck and chin, and now reaching down towards his waistband–

Claws slip an inch or so under his shirt as Molly grabs the hem of it. They pull back from sucking enthusiastically at the dip below his growing Adam’s apple and ask, “Can I–”

Caleb groans. _”Yes.”_ The t-shirt comes up his chest, and he sits up to raise his arms and help it off the rest of the way. When the shirt has been summarily tossed to the floor, Caleb finds Molly sitting back on their haunches, staring at him with a look of wonder.

“Wow, you’re gorgeous.” 

“Well, I paid four thousand dollars for this, so I had better be,” Caleb quips. He looks down at himself for the first time in a while. His chest is almost bisected by two thin red lines marking the curve of his pecs. His left nipple is oddly bumpy. His whole chest is covered in freckles, and there’s a not-insignificant amount of hair. His belly is even more hairy, and it picks up as it goes underneath the waistband of his gym shorts. He can see Molly’s eyes absolutely lavishing his chest with attention. 

They reach out their hand, almost reverently. “May I?”

Caeb nods. “Do not bother with the left side, it is still pretty numb. But anywhere else, as they say, go ham.” Molly snorts, and gently pushes Caleb back down to the bed. More than willingly, he goes. Molly traces a claw lightly around his right nipple, left even more sensitive somehow after being re-grafted. Caleb moans and squirms a little. In response, Molly puts a hand on his hip and holds him still. The action makes Caleb shudder a little, and Molly grins from where they’re currently darkening a hickey below Caleb’s right-hand scar. Caleb’s feet drum on the bed as Molly continues down his chest, stopping at his waistband and looking up. 

“Are we good to continue?” asks Molly, punctuating the comment with a flick of Caleb’s waistband.

“Ngh.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Caleb nods quickly, losing himself even more to sensation, as the hand that was on his hip reappears on his thigh. It snakes up underneath his gym shorts and directly towards the growing wet patch in his underwear. Caleb’s whole body twitches as Molly _grins_ wickedly. “Already wet for me, huh? How long has that been going on?” 

“Long enough,” groans Caleb. “Please, just– touch me–” He feels like he’s exiting his skin, floating high on endorphins and simultaneously about to sink straight through the mattress. It’s a dizzying feeling. The hand slides further up his thigh, and a finger slowly circles his clit over his underwear. Caleb sighs, and unashamedly pushes his hips up for more. Before he knows it, his own hands are at his hips, and he’s shoving his shorts and boxers down his legs. Molly catches on immediately and takes over, pulling them the rest of the way down and sending them to join Caleb’s shirt on the floor. The light sensation of air on his clit causes Caleb to buck his hips again, just inches from Molly’s face, which dips down suddenly. Caleb feels teeth sink into the meat of his thigh. They’re several inches from where he wants them, but he groans nonetheless as Molly sucks hard in one place, laps at it with their blessed, blessed tongue, brushes it with a small kiss, and continues on upwards to do it again. By the time Caleb has half a dozen purple hickeys on his thighs (how appropriate that color is, he thinks), and he’s squirming for more and dripping onto the sheets. Molly looks up.

“Can I taste you, Mr. Caleb?”

Caleb wants nothing more. “Fuck, Molly– yes, I would love that–” He is cut short as he sees Molly’s head dip down, and feels the forked tongue swipe up from his hole to his clit. Once again, Caleb finds himself biting around his own fist as he tries not to scream. Molly hums happily as they work him over; at one point, a finger slips into Caleb’s hole. Caleb had thought that it might not have felt good, given Molly’s claws, but apparently Molly keeps them well filed enough that it doesn’t matter. It feels _amazing._ Soon, Caleb feels a second finger slide in next to the first. Maybe he should be embarrassed that there was so little resistance, but god, it feels even better than the first. The pressure inside his hole, combined with the sensation of a forked tongue flicking nimbly at his clit, is making him squirm and bite harder on his own fingers. Soon, he feels a third finger teasing at his entrance. Molly stops eating Caleb out as if he’s vital nourishment to look up at him. 

“This OK?”

Caleb, remembering the night in the closet when Molly promised to do just what they were about to, whimpers and thrusts himself down on the fingers. Molly smiles, and slips in the third finger. It’s a bit of a tighter fit, but not too much of a stretch, and it feels absolutely delicious. Caleb is _full,_ and writhing on the bed, and something is building in his stomach–

“Stop.”

He regrets it as soon as he says it. Molly stops what they’re doing immediately, pulling their dripping fingers out of Caleb– making him groan at the sensation– and sitting up, looking worried. Caleb sits up too, and puts a hand on Molly’s shoulder. “Molly, you are doing so well. This is… good. I feel very good. But I think that if I… finished right now, I mean when I have finished in the past, I tend to lose interest in doing anything else. I do not want that to happen.”

Molly relaxes visibly. “So you’re real close, huh?” Caleb looks down, blushing. “Shit. That’s hot. Do you wanna just… take a break for a second?”

Caleb considers it. “Well first, I want to kiss you.”

Molly smiles. “That can be arranged.”

“And then, if you are alright with it, I would like to suck your cock.”

Caleb sees exactly what he is hoping for in that moment– Molly’s eyes go wide, and their hips thrust a little into nothing. Caleb notices how tight their pants have become, and grins at the confirmation that they want him just as much as he wants them. Molly reaches wildly for Caleb and pulls him in to kiss him senseless. Caleb’s arousal from Molly’s earlier attentions has barely dimmed, and soon he’s lettting our frantic little groans into Molly’s mouth as he ruts against them through four layers of cloth. 

After a while, Molly leans back, panting and flushed, and reaches for the hem of their shirt. “Come here,” Caleb says. “Let me help you with that.” Molly shuffles forward and Caleb gets his hands into the hem of Molly’s t-shirt. Between the two of them, they carefully maneuver it over their horns. “Lay back,” says Caleb. “I want to see all of you.” Molly hastily complies, never once taking their eyes from Caleb. Their expression is soft, almost loving. Together, they and Caleb get their pants off, and then they lean back with their hands by their sides and Caleb is faced with… well.

He’s faced with something.

It’s certainly a dick, that much is clear. It has the same basic shape. The similarities end there, though, as it is both entirely purple and severely ridged. It looks almost like a segmented insect. Each section is pierced along the bottom with a small curved barbell. The tip comes to a sharp point, but Caleb suspects it is actually soft, a theory that he can’t resist testing. He leans forward and laps gently at the tip.

Above him, he hears Molly swear softly, and hears their hands each grab a handful of the sheet. Caleb grins as he licks a stripe up the bottom, feeling each piercing beneath his tongue. Molly whines low in their throat. “Ngh– Caleb–”

Caleb grins. He would love to keep teasing them, especially since he sees some moisture gathering at the tip, but he’s certain now that there will be time for that later. Instead, he attempts to take as much of it as he can down his throat. It doesn’t work very well– he hasn’t done this before, after all– but it’s enough to make Molly jerk violently on the bed.

“Oh, _Caleb…_ ”

In the short time he’s known Molly, he’s _never_ heard them sound like that. They sound hoarse and low, yes, like they’re in the middle of sex, but they also sound so, so incredibly happy. Caleb thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever heard in his life. He starts moving his head up and down, unsure of what exactly he’s supposed to be doing but spurred on by Molly’s pleased moans above him. When the motion proves too much for his neck, he settles for sucking on the tip like it’s his middle finger during a test. His finger is busy tracing patterns over Molly’s ridges as above him he hears more and more sounds of enjoyment.

An idea occurs to Caleb, and he stops abruptly, pulling off of Molly with a soft pop that makes him smile and Molly groan. When he looks back up, Molly is flushed a deep, dark shade of plum. “Fuck, Caleb, why’d you stop? Fuck, fuck, you were so good, I can’t believe it was your first time–”

Caleb interrupts them, in a show of bravery that surprises even him. “I want to try something.” Caleb starts to inch his way back up Molly’s body. Their soft, lovely stomach obviously needs attending to, so he sucks a dark mark in it as he feels Molly’s cock twitch against his chest. Next, he moves up to Molly’s nipples, which, to his delight, are also pierced. He takes one in his hand and tugs. Molly cries out, a sharp little sound that sends heat to Caleb’s groin. He does it again.

“Harder…”

Caleb grins and reaches up his other hand to tug on Molly’s other piercing. The sight of Molly’s skin stretching slightly under Caleb’s ministrations is gorgeous; Molly’s resulting high-pitched whine is even more so. After a few minutes, Caleb continues higher up and presses his lips to Molly’s again. That, more than anything more exciting he’s done tonight, feels right and good, and he sighs through his nose as he sinks into Molly’s chest.

After a while, he remembers what he was trying to do. Not breaking his lips from Molly’s, he shifts his hips around until he can feel Molly’s dick pressed against his lips lengthwise. He smiles into the kiss and starts moving, in the same pattern he’d used in the library to get off on Molly’s tail. Sliding his cunt up and down the underside of Molly’s cock brings him into contact with each of the piercings and the ridges. It feels _divine_ , and soon, he’s shaking and clinging to Molly for dear life. Molly is panting, too, and rutting up against him like it’s the last thing they’ll ever do. 

Caleb can tell he’s getting close again, though, so he slides off of Molly and curls around their side to whisper in their ear. “Do you have any condoms?” Molly grins lazily and points to their desk, across the room. “Second drawer down on the left.” Caleb swings his legs down off the bed and pads over to the indicated drawer, still stark nude. He takes the moment away from Molly to regroup his thoughts. He’s been _fucking_ tonight, for the past he doesn’t know how long. Properly fucking. He is suddenly acutely aware of every point on himself where he can feel that Molly touched him– his tingling scalp, the deliciously sore bruises on his neck, his swollen clit. Caleb reaches the desk and pulls a condom out of the indicated drawer, grabbing the lube next to it too just in case. In a second, he’s back on the bed, tearing open the condom and rolling it onto Molly’s leaking dick before starting to stroke. 

Molly shivers and groans at the light bit of contact. Before long, they still Caleb’s hand and reach out, pulling him around so his back is to their chest. Caleb immediately knows that the change of position is a good idea; Molly’s chest is so _warm_ and comforting against his back. He melts into them as they reach down and start stroking him gently, before helping him up into his knees and back down _onto_ their cock.

Caleb groans at the feeling. The first things he notices are Molly’s ridges and piercings, which feel absolutely delicious as they push in. Caleb feels boneless, almost unable to move as Molly starts to thrust under him, reaching down again to rub at his clit, skating their hands up his chest to pinch at his good nipple. Their tail soon comes into play, too, bumping its way up Caleb’s side before nudging at his lips. As if compelled, Caleb’s lips part and he allows himself to lick at the spade-shaped end of Molly’s tail. Molly is groaning below him with every thrust, swearing occasionally and dipping his head to bite and suck at the join between Caleb’s neck and the back of his shoulder. Every touch sets all of his nerves alight and sends a wave of pleasure through him. He redoubles his effort on the tail, now holding it with one hand while clutching at Molly’s hip behind him with the other, and Molly hisses in his ear and bites down on the earlobe.

Soon, too soon, he feels his own pleasure start to get tighter and more urgent. He gasps, “Wait a second–” clambers off of Molly, and rearranges himself to face them. When he sinks back down this time, he can see their mouth go slack and a fang come out to worry their bottom lip. Caleb wants nothing more than to feel that in his own mouth, so he leans forward and captures Molly’s lips with his own.

It’s like that that he feels his orgasm gathering steam. Redoubling his concentration, he squirms in Molly’s lap and fully bites down on their lip as he starts to tremble and convulse. His knees come up past Molly’s hips as the instinct to curl into a ball with sheer pleasure rises to the forefront of his mind. Molly groans at his teeth, and reaches down again to rub Caleb through it, not stopping until he’s twitching with overstimulation, and then a few seconds more. 

Caleb is vibrating all over again. He’s sticky all down his thighs, and he feels so absolutely boneless that all he can think to do is lower his head to Molly’s shoulder and start sucking a mark there. After a moment or two of this, he realizes that he can still feel Molly hard inside him, and he looks up at once. “What can I do for you? I have not lost interest, like I thought might happen, so I am down for anything.” 

Molly smiles at him, before grabbing his shoulders and turning him over onto the bed. Caleb groans and wraps his legs around their waist as they lean down and purr in his ear, “Would it be alright if I fucked you into the mattress?” Caleb feels the last residual heat from his orgasm shake through him at Molly’s words as he groans and drops his head back. 

“ _Yes._ Oh, yes. Fuck.” He sees Molly smile, and his vision is filled with their hair as they bend down and gently touch their lips to his neck just once. The gentle contact is almost more than Caleb’s sensitive body can handle, and he squeaks into the mouth coming up to meet his once more as Molly starts to move.

Every thrust he feels is almost too good. Molly’s ridges are still stimulating just the right places, and Caleb feels himself getting even more aroused. Dimly, he’s aware that the shitty dorm bed is creaking and squeaking with the pair’s frantic movements, but he just can’t bring himself to care. He breaks away from the kiss to whisper, “Are you close? Because I am, and–”

He’s too late, it seems. He sees Molly’s eyes roll upwards as their head drops to his neck and _bites,_ harder than they have all evening, groaning into the bite in a way that makes Caleb tingly all the way down to his toes. He feels the cock inside him expand, just a little more than he was expecting. and then revert to its previous size as an exhausted Molly slips out of him and collapsed backwards onto the bolster. Caleb sits up with a dazed smile, pulling off the condom and giving Molly’s cock a final stroke just to see them shudder once more. Molly takes the condom from him, expertly tying it off and tossing it somewhere in the general direction of the trash. Caleb turns around again and settles against Molly’s chest once more, his hand drifting down to his own clit to finish himself off once more. 

He feels Molly shift under him as they lean over and open a drawer under their bed. When they re-emerge, Caleb sees that they’re holding a small wand vibe. He groans and keeps going as Molly turns the vibe on and presses it to his good nipple, then skates it lower and lower until it’s nudging his fingers out of the way. Caleb lets it, and lets his head fall back as a second, much quicker orgasm is ripped from him. Again, Molly doesn’t take the wand off of him until he physically pushes it away when it gets to be too much. He hears the wand drop to the floor and feels Molly sliding down towards horizontal under him. Caleb gladly goes, and finds himself being gently spooned by Molly in the middle of a huge wet spot. He finds he doesn’t mind, and his tired brain wastes no time in sending him right off to a restful sleep.

When he wakes the next morning, Caleb has a moment of confusion at the strange setting before feeling Molly at his back and relaxing. He takes in his surroundings again. The fairy lights are still glowing above his head, and there is sunlight streaming through the windows. He feels Molly stir in their sleep and inch impossibly closer to him. The impulse to check the time and leap out of bed to go to class fades as he remembers that classes are over, and he doesn’t have any exams that day. He turns onto his back, still in Molly’s arms, and drifts back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. This is my first time writing coherent smut. Inspiration credits to the Widomauk discord.


End file.
